sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon free-join RP
This is a Pokémon style rp by SF2013. Not accepting any more characters so just start rping {SWEET CHILD: AN UPDATE} You know what just start the rp yourselves. I don't have the willpower to draw two comic series T~T Is this supposed to beep? (talk) 20:29, September 16, 2013 (UTC) {'NOTHER UPDATE} I'm gonna keep adding "Introductions" until every participating character has roleplayed in some way, whether adding a scene from the villains point of veiw, or just being in the background. After everyone has started participating, then the story will start to form a plot. Characters *Matrix the Hedgehog as Jolteon *Emily the Hedgehog as Gardevoir *P.Squidy as Quilava *TheNintendoKid as Pichu *Baine the Hedgehog as Vulpix *Iron the Hedgehog as Zekrom *Frozina as Scolipede *Onup147 as Sableye *Sam237 as Oshawott *ATF as Fennekin *Teamultimamobius as Squirtle *PianoTeen as Furret *DragonThorne as Turtwig *Macca as Chespin *Jet Set Ronnoc as Zangoose {No longer taking requests.} RP Introductions Part One Jolteon: *walking through the pokemon village no one cares to name* Gardevoir:*walks in the forest* Zangoose: *passes Gardevoir, holding an Oran Berry and a Pecha Berry* Sableye: *munching on a ruby* ^_^mmmmmm tasty Zangoose: *passes Sableye* This should take care of the damage from the Serviper... *bites into Oran Berry* and this should heal poison should I need it... Sableye:*sees Zangoose* Nice Night we are having [ continues to munch on his ruby] Zangoose: For you maybe, but I got ambushed by a Serviper... Sableye: Man that poison tail must of hurt, are you going to challenge that Serviper? Jolteon: *walks up and dips head to Zangoose and Sableye* "Hello, Zangoose. Sableye." Sableye: Yo how's it going, did anything "shocking" happened to you today? Jolteon: "..." *stares at Sableye* Sableye: A come on that was golden nothing not even a chuckle..... You have no sense of humor Jolteon: "That's correct." Sableye: a sarcastic tone then you must be the life of the party? Zangoose: *smirk* Jolteon: "At least I keep the village safe. Humor doesn't matter. Zangoose: Speaking of the village, could you point me in that direction? I need to prepare to challenge that Serviper... Sableye: Hopefully not by yourself you must have allies? Zangoose: I did, but they're all poisoned...if they stay still they'll feel a bit queasy, but won't be hurt. Anyways, I needed to challenge the Serviper and get a few Pecha Berries. Jolteon: "While allies are valuable when fighting Serviper, you will not find him in my village. He was banished years ago for theivery." Zangoose: Hm? What did he steal? Jolteon: "Oh, really anything he had his sights on. It got too out of control, so Espeon, Umbreon and I drove him out of the villages." Sableye: It's a good thing you can't be poisoned, if you had a ground or psychic type with you. You can easily beat that serviper Zangoose: Yeah, weird...the other members of my tribe seem to be able to be poisoned, but I can't... Sableye: Haha I forgot that not every Zangoose is immune to poison it's just the majority of Zangoose I meet are. Zangoose: Anyways, Jolteon, could you point me toward the village? Jolteon: *points to a nearby cliff* "The village of lightning is just over that divide. The bridge is further south. I hope you find what you're looking for, Zangoose." Sableye: Hope you don't mind if I come along Zangoose: I don't mind if you follow, Sableye. Thanks for the directions Jolteon. *heads toward village* Sableye: Alright let's go to "The village of lightning" ^_^ Introductions Part Two Gardevoir:*sees a village and walks to it* Sableye: *sees Gardevoir* Hi nice night we're having ^_^ Jolteon: *dips head to Gardevoir* "Good evening, Lady Gardevoir" Gardevoir:*looks at Jolteon and Sableye*Good day,gentlemen Sableye: Hay Gardevoir I meet a Zangoose who's been attacked by a Sirviper. Sirviper has been band from this town for steeling you see and Zangoose want revenge. A strong psychic type like you will help against a poison type like Sirviper so will you help ^_^. Zangoose: What he's saying is that you'd be useful in helping me take down a Serviper... Sableye: Well if you want to put it in a nut shell ^_^ Zangoose: Sableye, why are you so Jolly? Jolteon: *sighs* "Sableye, why don't you look at the outskirts of the village for some gems?" Zangoose: Um, yeah. Sableye: O I see its because I'm Ghost type that you think that I'm suppose to be depres all the time or is it because you think that all dark type pokemon are EMO, well..... I REFUSE TO BE LABLED. I'm free as a staraptor and as wild as a primeape. I have a heart as golden as my skin and you shouldn't turn down a pokemon with good intentions. Jolteon: "No, Sableye, I don't mean that. Why don't you take a look around the village? There are a lot of friends to meet." Sableye: O sorry for jumping to conclusions, ill go looking around the village. Zangoose: Well, see you later Sableye. Jolteon: "Well, Zangoose, it is getting late." *turns to Gardevoir* "Lady Gardevoir, would you please take Zangoose to the village Inn?" Zangoose: *looks at Gardevoir* Sableye:*while walking around the village* I better get some berries while I'm at it. Gardevoir:Okay Jolteon.*turns to Zangoose*Lets go. Jolteon: *turns and walks to the council building* Zangoose: *follows Gardevoir* So you run the inn? Gardevoir:I guess so,yes Zangoose: You guess? Yes or no? Sableye: *continues to walk around the village after getting a pecha berry* (Mind: I wonder if I can find a steel or a ground type pokemon to help out ?) Oshawott: *running around the village* I wonder what I can do tonight? Sableye: *sees oshawott* hi nice night we're having ^_^ Oshawaott: oh hello there, I'm Oshawott. What's your name Gardevoir:yes Sableye: Im Sableye nice to meet you ^_^ Oshawott: nice to meet you too, what are you doing? Sableye: Trying to find allies to defeat a villainess Seviper. Oshawott: can I help? I love a good battle Sableye: Sure thing we'll teach that Seviper a lesson ^_^. Follow me ill show you to the group. Oshawott: Alright Jolteon: *calls out* Pichu! Where are you? *sighs* "Where is my assistant?" Pichu:* holding an apple, then crushes it* well well well *emerges from the shadows* you guys looking for the seviper now are you. Oshawott: *sees Pichu* hi there, yes we are Pichu: don't act so cheerful, he is the nastiest pokemon i know, and ive seen bad Sableye: We have a formidable group that sinister Serviper don't stand a chance. If you want to help then come with us I'm sure that Zangoose and the others won't mind. Pichu: ok then, time to kick some Poke@$$ Sableye: let's see we have a physic, water, two electric, normal, and one golden ghost dark typ pokemon. In total that's 6 pokemon..... I hate to be that Serviper ^_^. Lets go find the others ^_^ Jolteon: *walks up to Sableye and Pichu* "Pichu, where have you been? You were to be cleaning the main hall." Sableye: Hey jolteon, Pichu agreed to help us defeat that Serviper. Jolteon: "That is very good, but Pichu has work to do at the council hall." Sableye: Don't you think defeating that Serviper is a little more important that cleaning some hall? Jolteon: "...No." Sableye: Then ill help Pichu clean up council hall. Introductions Part Three Jolteon: *watches Pichu and Sableye clean* Vulpix: *Walks up to Jolteon after having finished something. She blinked.* Jolteon, I've finished cleaning up! *She gave a smile, as if happy with herself able to do the work she had been given before noticing Sableue and Pichu.*? Gardevoir:*she walks out of the inn and sighs*I need a break... Sableye: Few we are done ^_^ *notice Gardevoir* Hey Gardevoir how are you doing ^_^*notices Vulpix* Hi Vulpix: *Smiles, waving with her paw*Hello!*Her tails wags a little* Gardevoir:hey guys! Jolteon: *dips head* "Lady Gardevoir, Lady Vulpix." *turns to Sableye* "Very well, you two are free to go." Vulpix: N-No need to get f-formal like that, Jolteon. *she slightly blushed since she was still getting used to being spoken like that, but try to form a smile from her shyness.* Jolteon: "Like what? This is how I normaly talk, Lady Vulpix." Vulpix: Sorry, it just keeps startling me like that, the way you normally talk. *she slightly blushed.* Jolteon: *blushes a bit* "Um...yes, well." *turns to Gardevoir* "I trust that Zangoose is resting at the inn?" Gardevoir:He's resting alright.*sweatdrops* Vulpix:*Relaxes now* So, what do you want me to do this time, Jolteon!? *She smiles brightly.* Jolteon: "Well, nothing around the council hall needs any work, so I suppose you're free as well, Lady Vulpix." Vulpix: Okay! *she grins happily, thinking of what she can do since she had free time for now.* Pichu: *sees vulpix, walks to her* Vulpix:*She was thinking, her eyes closed before opening them as she heard pichu's footsteps, she glance to him with confusion*Hm? Jolteon: "Pichu, you and Sableye are both free to go. Unless, that is, you want me to find more chores to do?" Vulpix:*Smiles* I like to do more chores! I can't really think of anything to do on a free time. Jolteon: *turns to Vulpix* "Are you sure, Lady Vulpix?" Gallery Pokemon 001.jpg|Zangoose by JetSetRonnoc Gardevoir With Scarf.jpg|Gardevoir by JetSetRonnoc Category:Free Join Roleplay